Songbird's Cry
by kipurrz
Summary: The circus is coming to town but for some of its performers, it's not all fun and games. Can Magnus and her crew save the life of a very special girl before she is swallowed up by darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Lilith sat perched on the edge of the ledge and stared upward. It was a beautiful clear night, one filled with peace and stars that twinkled with the promise of new adventures. New adventures, for everyone, but her. She sighed and rubbed at her weary eyes. This would probably be the last time she would be able to have such quiet.

She closed her eyes and softly began humming the tune that sprang into her thoughts. Her humming gradually gave way to words that she sang low.

_Someone, somewhere, hear me_

_Somehow, someday, love me softly_

_Love me gentle, love me true_

_I have you, and love you I do_

She became engrossed in the lyrics of the song building within her. She let out a small scream when something grabbed her arm and she was jerked backward off the ledge. She hit the rooftop with a painful thud and her eyes flew open. It took a moment for her vision to adjust but when it did, she froze in terror.

"So tell me, _Lilith_, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Ma-master Haddock! I, I was looking at the stars!" she squeaked.

She kept her eyes on his face, too afraid to do much else. He had that enraged expression, the one that was always followed by a beating. She didn't want one. Not tonight. She had to be obedient and meek if she wanted to avoid his fists.

"Looking at the stars? That's a load of rubbish," he sneered before jerking her upright.

She swayed, caught herself and went still. He was squeezing her wrist so hard it throbbed with pain. Not that he cared. When Haddock was angry, nothing mattered to him except inflicting torment and agony on his victim

"Well?" he demanded.

He stuck his face in hers and her breathing sped up. She couldn't help it. His nearness always made her hyperventilate.

"Master it is the truth." She wasn't lying. She was telling the truth. Of course, it was up to him to decide if he believed her or not. If he did, she'd escape a beating. If he didn't...well the alternative wouldn't be pleasant.

He stared into her eyes for a long time before letting out a grunt. He let go of her wrist and she cradled it to her chest. She would have to ice it later. She kept her gaze lowered and waited to see what he would do.

"Lilith?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I really hate pets that don't obey."

Her heart thumped painfully in her chest. He wasn't going to let her off the hook. She should have known. He had been acting strangely for a few weeks now. She cursed her own weakness that had urged her to leave their tent and seek the highest building. Now she was going to pay for it.

"Master, I...,"

She yelped when his fist connected with her jaw and sent her to her knees. She tasted blood and spit it out, her face already pulsing with pain. She was going to bruise for sure. He didn't stop there. Pressing his advantage, he threaded his fingers into her hair and hauled her to her feet. He dragged her toward the door that would let them back into the building. She cried silent tears of misery. Not that they would do any good. She knew what was in store for her. There was no way to avoid her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sanctuary characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Get up, you pathetic excuse of a pet!"

Lilith whimpered and curled herself into a ball when Haddock's foot connected with her stomach. She wheezed and managed to roll to the left, avoiding the second kick he aimed at her. Hastily she scrambled to get to her feet but a wave of dizziness almost sent her to the floor. She barely fought it off and remained upright, panting softly with the effort.

"Sorry, Master Haddock! I'm up!"

"What are you standing there for? Get going! The laundry's not going to wash itself!"

He raised his fist and with a yelp she scurried right and outside the tent. She grabbed the heavy basket and made her way toward the riverbank. Though a laundromat was located not even a mile away from the circus, she was not allowed to go there. No, she had to hand wash the laundry and dry it on the line behind the tent. She resented her Master's old-fashioned ways but objecting only resulted in bad things happening to her.

"Lilith! Lilith, a moment, my dear."

She groaned to herself. Mama Buntah was heading straight for her. She kept her head lowered, her long hair falling in her face, concealing it from view. She didn't want to talk to the kind, but meddlesome woman. Every time she spoke to Mama Buntah, Master Haddock got angry. She wanted to make it through the day without punishment.

"Stop right this instant!"

The power in Mama Buntah's command locked Lilith's feet in place. She tired to move but she couldn't. She shivered. No one really knew for sure what kind of powers the ancient woman had, and Lilith didn't want to find out either. Mama Buntah frightened her for totally different reasons than her Master. Both reeked of power and both could make her do things she didn't want to. At least in Mama Buntah's case, her wishes were not painful.

"Yes, Mama Buntah?" she spoke quietly.

"When someone calls ya name, ya answer. Don't ignore them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Where are ya going?"

"To the river to wash the laundry."

"He's making extra work for ya again, isn't he?"

She didn't answer that. To do so would invite disaster.

"I really need...," she yelped in surprise and jerked backward when Mama Buntah's fingers tangled in her hair and tightened. She froze, her breathing harsh. A none-too-gentle tug of her hair forced her to raise her head and look at Mama Buntah.

The anger reflected in the depths of the older woman's dark brown eyes scared Lilith. She flinched from the light touch of Mama Bunath's fingers on her cheek.

"He beat ya again, didn't he?"

Warm fingers cupped her jaw, keeping her from glancing away. What could she say? It was all true.

"What did I tell ya, Girl? Next time he hurts ya, come to me. Why didn't ya listen?"

"Sorry, Mama Buntah."

The older woman growled and her fingers tightened around Lilith's jaw. Lilith whimpered and felt the woman's fingers relax.

"What the hell are you doing, Lilith?"

Haddock's roar sent a wave of fear coursing through her body. Guiltily, she pulled away from Mama Bunath. She automatically dropped her head, hunching in as he came to a stop near her.

"L-l-laundry."

His heavy hand fell on her shoulder. His fingers dug painfully into her shoulder and she swallowed a whimper. Any sound would lead to more pain.

"Really? Doesn't look like it to me."

She stiffened when his fingers moved from her shoulder, sliding across her collarbone and stopped near her breast.

"Maybe you need more motivation to do the job properly?"

She frantically shook her head no. She had a pretty good idea of what he was planning. She didn't want any part of it.

"She doesn't need to be motivated, Boy. I interrupted her as she was going about her chores. Release her."

Lilith was grateful for Mama Buntah's help, but worried it might backfire. Haddock snorted and grazed her breast with his fingertips before stepping away from her. She startled when he slapped her butt.

"Move your ass, Lilith."

"Yes, Master!"

She scurried away, her face hot with embarrassment. Other performers had stopped and seen the whole thing. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she raced to the river. Once there, she let them flow as she started on the laundry.

She began to sing, softly and with it let her spirit soar in the melancholy of her song.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, yet Will Zimmerman was tense. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the cause of his unease and it bothered him.<p>

"Hey! Earth to Will!"

"Huh?"

Kate sighed and threw him an exasperated glared. "If you didn't want to come, you could have said so."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I do want to be here."

"Uh, huh. You've been spacing out all week. Have you talked to Magnus about it?"

"I didn't realize I was that out of it. And, no, I haven't. It's nothing, really. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, obviously."

He chuckled and made sure to focus on the task at hand. They were downtown, investigating a possible abnormal sighting. Twenty minutes later they reached their destination and found the sighting to be false. They thanked the informative and headed back outside to the car.

He reached for the handle and paused when the most beautiful sound he had ever heard filled his ears. Yet, it sounded so sad. Will turned to see where it was coming from, but, just as quickly as it had begun, it vanished. He shook his head and climbed in.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well I don't think it was anything."

"Okay, Mr. Vague."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I thought I heard singing."

"Okay, see now you're freaking me out. When we get back, get some rest, Will."

"I think you might be right."

Kate started the truck and they rode the rest of the way back in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Dr. Helen Magnus was having one of those days, a day when everything crazy and strange in the universe decided to behave. She couldn't believe her luck and knew that it wouldn't last. That was okay, she'd rather be on the move taking care of business anyway.

She looked up at the knock on her door and smiled at Henry, who was rocking back and forth impatiently.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Doc, there's somebody here to see you."

Helen frowned. Henry looked rather unnerved and that was hard to do. She pushed back her chair and stood.

"Very well. I was due for a break anyway."

She followed him to the front door and came to an abrupt stop. A surprised laugh escaped her lips before she composed herself.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Helen Magnus, as I live in breathe. Yes, it has. Nice place ya have here. 'Sanctuary for all', right?"

"Yes, that is why I started this organization."

"That is good to hear."

"Um, Doc, I hate to be rude, but who is she?"

Helen glanced at Henry and smiled. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to be rude. Henry, I'd like you to meet Mama Buntah. She's an abnormal seeker."

"Abnormal seeker?"

"Yes, Wolf child, an abnormal seeker. I find the lost lambs out there and get them to their correct destination."

"Wait, how did you know...,"

Mama Buntah grinned. Her tanned, weathered face crinkled at the edges as she calmly watched him.

Helen thought it prudent to interrupt before he bombarded her guest with endless questions.

"I know you didn't come for chitchat so how may I be of help?"

Mama Buntah reached into her skirt pocket and withdrew an envelope and held it out.

"Compliments of the owner. I will see you afterward and you can tell me what you think."

Helen frowned as she took the envelope. She opened it and saw two tickets and a note. Her eyes widened and she looked back up, only to find that Mama Buntah was gone.

"Holy...Doc where'd she go?"

"To wherever she's needed next. Better go wake up, Will. Looks like he and I have a date tonight."

Henry chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

Helen shook her head and pulled out the note. She read it and headed for the equipment room. Always best to be prepared.

* * *

><p>It had taken her four trips to the river before she got all the laundry washed and Lilith was exhausted. Her body ached from the back-breaking work and she was hungry. She knew better than to complain or ask. Either action would land her in trouble. And right now, she had peace and quiet for Master Haddock was nowhere to be found.<p>

Humming softly to herself, she hung the clothes on the drying line and tried to ignore her growling stomach. She was going to have to bear with it. That was the only way. Master was still punishing her for last week's offenses which meant only water and no food. She paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She had to think about something other than food lest she go mad. With an aggravated snort, she resumed hanging the laundry.

She was nearly finished when a chill washed over and she froze, the last shirt gripped tightly in her fingers.

"Have you been behaving, my pet?"

Her heart raced in its familiar rhythm of fear at the sound of her master's voice.

"Yes, Master," she squeaked and instantly felt shame at the pitch of her words. Fear would only encourage her Master's need to humiliate her more.

She heard movement behind her and then his left arm slid around her waist, jerking her backward. She bumped against him, stiffening when she felt his arousal.

"No," she whimpered and pushed against his arm around her waist.

She gasped when his right arm came up and his right hand cupped her jaw. She stilled, her breathing harsh. One wrong move and she would be punished again. She wouldn't be able to handle it. Not so soon after last night's round of beatings.

"Lilith, you are so much better when you behave. Isn't it nice to be held by me rather than having to feel my fists?"

Numbly she only nodded, not trusting herself to speak while he held her captive.

He pulled her closer and she felt his arousal pressing hard against her butt. His menacing laugh rumbled through her body, sending all her senses into overdrive. Her main thought was fleeing but terror gripped her body, locking her limbs into place.

Her master's hot breath against her neck wrung another whimper of fear from her throat. His right hand caressed her cheek before trailing down her jaw and dropping to her breast. She stiffened.

"You have a performance tonight. The invitations have been sent. You can't go out on stage with all these bruises."

"I, I'll use makeup. Philippe can help me."

He stroked her breast before trailing his fingers down, stopping at her navel.

"I don't think so. You will look overly done up and that will ruin the effect. No, I have a faster, more _pleasurable_ way to fix our little problem."

She frantically shook her head no. To have to endure that as well...it was too much! Her need to escape his arms replaced her fear and she struggled. If she could break free...

He chuckled. "So, is that the way we shall play. You want it rough? Fine by me."

Lilith yelped and stumbled as his arms abruptly left her body. She fell, hit the basket and was sent sprawling. She didn't stay down and hastily scrambled to her feet. Her only desire was to run away from her Master. She sprinted toward the far side of the tent they shared. If she made it to the main walkway, he would leave her be.

She didn't look behind her. She focused on escaping. She was almost there when he suddenly appeared before her. She dodged left and failed as his fingers snagged her wrist and hauled her backward. She tripped and landed on her butt hard. Tears welled up and she let out a hurt whimper. She glanced up, flinching away from the knowing gleam in her master's eyes.

"You really do love to make me chase you. I always enjoy a good hunt. Works up a man's many...appetites."

"Please, don't do this!"

His reply was a lecherous grin as he pulled her upright, tightening his hold on her wrist.

"Your performance is in four hours. Plenty of time to make you fabulous. If you satisfy me and the audience is wowed by your talent, I may feed you."

He continued walking, dragging her behind him as they entered the tent.

She wanted to eat, but not this way. His way always left bitterness and suffering in its wake. She didn't realize she was mumbling, "no, no, no," until a stinging slap rocked her head. She gasped and focused on her master. She came to a halt, shrinking away from the lust and rage he was directing at her.

"You don't get to say 'no', my pet."

She realized it then, that there was no help for her. Briefly Mama Buntah's words came rushing back and she considered yelling. She lost her chance as Haddock spun her around, disorienting her before punching her hard in the stomach.

She doubled over, wheezing hard and fell to her knees. She turned her head sideways, wanting to keep him in sight.

"Play time," he growled and unbuckled his belt.

Her frightened gaze traveled from his waist and upward. She felt a scream building in her soul. This day was about to get worse.


End file.
